


The Wedding (Part 2)

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: The ceremony and bit extra.
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Kudos: 7





	The Wedding (Part 2)

The wedding was running smoothly so far. Everyone arrived who was supposed to and the paparazzi weren’t being too bothersome.

Steve, for some reason, insisted that the ceremony took place in a church and then agreed that Tony could throw whatever wild party he wanted afterwards. 

So that’s what Tony did. The church was decorated beautifully; sophisticated yet fun. Rows of white chairs surrounded by flowers and plants; the asile pathed with confetti and a small arch at the end where the couple would stand. Mostly of Pepper’s choosing because Tony couldn’t plan a wedding without her. 

Tony had tried to make it more fun by getting him and Steve to wear their Iron Man and Captain America suits but Steve shot that down quickly

When everyone settled down in their seats and the music started, Steve turned to Peter outside, who was ready to walk him down the aisle. 

“Hi.”

Peter raised his eyebrow at him. “Hi.”

”Pete, I can’t do this.”

And he nearly threw up again. “You- you what? Pops you can’t bail!”

Steve blinked. “No! Peter, god no, I’m not gonna bail! I’m just so nervous; I’ve already forgotten all my vows and-“

Steve paused and took a deep breath. He didn’t need to worry. He certainly didn’t need Peter to worry anymore, or throw up again. It was going to be fine. 

“Come on, Dad is gonna start worrying soon.” Peter smiled and playfully pushed Steve forward towards the door. 

“Why the hell am I the one walking down the alise?”

”Shh!”

———

And it was fine. Steve walked down the aisle with Peter, saw Tony’s face, and all his nerves disappeared. It felt magical.

The vows were something else.

“Tony. I woke up from the ice 80 something years ago and my life was a mess, I’d lost everyone. And then New York happened and I, god I’d love to say it was love at first sight but I hated you.”

A light chuckle rolled around the room. 

“I hated you too sweetheart.” Tony smiled back.

”And now here we are, all these years later about to get married and I’m still in shock of how I managed to pull you.”

”Pull me?” Tony laughed at Steve’s word choice. 

“Peter made me put it in.” He grumbled in response.

”Well, Stevie. We both know my mission in life is to annoy the hell out of you and that started the moment I laid eyes on you. You had all those muscles and, please, that ass and that god annoying self-righteous attitude that I’ve grown to love.” 

Tony paused in thought. “I haven’t actually written any vows because I thought I’d try be romantic and shit and speak from the heart but it’s harder than I thought.

I guess you saved me Steve. I was a dick. A self-entitled, pretentious asshole. And now look at me. I’m a father; I’d do anything for Peter and that’s all down to you.

Fucking marry me already.”

”Tony!” Steve groaned as everyone laughed. 

———

The ceremony finished and the newlyweds made their way to the party.

Peter sat in the front seat of the car, Tony and Steve behind him in the back. His spidey-senses weren’t acting up, luckily. He prayed everything carried on smoothly

Thank god he wore his suit underneath just in case.

“Pete, you okay?” Tony asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

”Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He nodded quickly.

”You’re not gonna throw up again?” Steve added.

Peter spun around. “Nat told you?!”

“Of course she did.” Tony laughed. “God I can’t believe you threw up Pete, that’s gross.”

”Shut up Dad.” Peter slumped down in his seat and folded his arms.

A few minutes later, the trio arrived back at the Avengers Compound for the party. 

“Tony...”

Steve looked around nervously at the flocks of people swarming into the building. Most of them carrying drinks, already drunk out of their minds and bumping lazily into one another.

”It’s okay, I checked them all out beforehand. Or most of them.”

Steve groaned but placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead. “You’re impossible.”

”And I’m all yours.”


End file.
